A Dino Thunder Christmas
by Kenn.Faith.Dawn
Summary: Santas in trouble Zeltrax and Elsa try to stop Santa but the Dino RAngers and Justin help fight of the evil invaders and help Santa save christmas. Rated T just to be sure.


**A Dino Thunder Christmas**

**Written by Kenn, Faith, Dawn**

It was 3 days before Christmas in Reefside and Tommy was wrapping the gifts he'd bought for his Dino Rangers, when his phone went off.

"Hello" said Tommy.

'Hi Tommy it Justin' said Justin.

"Justin what's going on?"

'Nothing I was just wondering if you had any extra space this Christmas?'

"Yeah why?"

'Well I was wondering if you could give a place for Christmas'

"Aren't you spending it with your dad?"

'Tommy didn't you know he died last year'

"Oh Justin I'm really sorry I must have forgot. Of course you can spend Christmas here you can even meet the Dino Rangers"

'Awesome I'll bring gifts as well just tell me what they all like?'

"Ok well Conner is into sports, Ethan is like you, Kira plays a guitar and Trent is an artist he likes to draw and paint'

'Right I'll see you tomorrow Tommy'

"Ok Bye Justin"

Tommy put the phone down and realised his Dino team was standing wondering who Tommy had been talking to.

"So who's Justin?" asked Conner.

"He's a old friend who's spending Christmas hear" said Tommy.

"What if Mesogog attacks?"

"It's ok he knows about the Rangers infact he'll be able to help us"

"So you mean he's the form Blue Turbo Ranger?" asked Kira.

"Yes Kira he is?" said Tommy.

"Cool when is he getting here?"

"Tomorrow and he's bring you all gifts"

"I think we'd better club together and get him something then" said Conner.

"Yeah what sort of things is he in to?" asked Ethan.

"Well similar to you Ethan anything scientific" said Tommy.

"Come on guys lets go" said Conner.

The Dino Rangers left Dr. O's and went shopping.

_**A Dino Thunder Christmas**_

Meanwhile Justin had stopped at a mall and went to get the Dino Rangers some presents, he went in to a sport store and knowing Conner was the Red Ranger he went to where the Red Football shirts were and looked through them and seeing as he didn't know what team Conner supported he decided against getting a shirt and bought a Red Football, then he went to a music store and bought a guitar and replacement strings for Kira and he made sure it had some Yellow to it, the next store was a art supplies store where he got an easel and a set of new water colours fro Trent, and finally Ethan he made a decision and went into a store that sold microscopes and Telescopes, and he bought the best Microscope he could afford with the money he had left. Then he packed them back in his jeep and headed off to a motel for the night he booked in and headed to his room taking all he needed from Storm Blaster.

_**A Dino Thunder Christmas**_

The Dino Rangers were in Reefside Mall and looking for something they could get Justin who they didn't really know but since he was gunna get them something they had to get something for him.

"So Ethan what should we get Justin?" asked Conner.

"I have know idea I don't know the guy" he replied.

"The only one of us who might know what to get him is you?"

"Hey we know he was a Ranger right?" asked Trent.

"Yeah your point is what?" asked Ethan.

"Well let's get him something to do with his time as a Ranger"

"Like what?"

"What was that Blue Jeep thing he would Drive?"

"Storm Blaster" replied Kira.

"How do you know that?" asked Trent.

"I took a copy of Dr. O's Ranger video so I could learn about the Rangers who precede us"

"Are you sure you don't have a crush on him?" asked Conner.

Kira went bright Red, and the other Dino Rangers saw this.

"You have a crush on someone you've never meet"

"Yes I even asked Hayley to show me what he would look like now" admitted Kira.

"Creepy much?" asked Trent.

"What it's just like you guys watching a girl on TV and wanting to be with them?"

"Yeah but we knew we'd never even see them"

"And do you think I thought I'd ever meet Justin?"

"I don't know ever since we became Rangers the only thing I think of is how to stop Mesogog" said Conner.

The Rangers kept walking round the mall until they eventually found a store and went in, it was a retro toy store that had Ranger action figures in it and they had a Blue Turbo Ranger, and 3 vehicles.

"What are the 3 vehicles for?" asked Ethan.

"There's Storm Blaster, Mountain Blaster and Siren Blaster" said the owner of the shop.

"Cool we'll take it?" said Conner.

It took the Dino Rangers combining all their remaining money to afford it, they left the mall and went home agreeing that Kira should take the present.

_**A Dino Thunder Christmas**_

_23 December_

The next day Tommy was at his house when there was a knock on the door, Tommy got up and opened the door to reveal Justin standing their.

"Hey Tommy long time no see?" said Justin.

"Yeah it is" said Tommy.

"Can you give me a hand getting my stuff from Storm?"

"Sure. Oh by the way the Dino Team know your in town?"

"Ok hear take these in" said Justin as he handed Tommy some presents wrapped up and he bought the others in, then they went out and got Justin's bags and headed in then Tommy directed Justin to the spare room. Justin put his bags away and came back down.

"So where are you going after Christmas?" asked Tommy.

"No idea I've been traveling across the country and staying with any Rangers who I met along the way"

"So you literally have no home?"

"No I mean I have a house in L.A that was Dad's but I don't want to live their so I decided to travel around the country I mean last week I stayed in Blue Bay Harbor, nice town"

"Yeah they had a Ranger team there didn't they?"

"Yeah a bunch of Ninja's"

"Did you ever help them?"

"No I didn't. The last time I used my Morpher was in Mariner Bay"

Before Tommy and Justin could continue Talking their was a knock on the door and in walked four teens, one in Red, one in Blue, one in Yellow and one in White. Then Justin finally noticed Tommy was wearing Black.

"Let me guess the Dino Thunder Team. And you're the Black?" he asked.

"Damm it, is it that obvious?"

"Who is this Dr. O?" asked Conner.

"Conner that's Justin" said Kira standing behind the other Dino Rangers.

"Oh sorry dude didn't recognise you I mean the last time most of us saw you, you were still a 12 year old kid" said Conner.

"Hey no problem, I take it you've all seen Tommy's Ranger video?"

"Yeah we saw it"

"Wait what did you mean most of you?"

"Oh you see" but Conner was cut of by Kira standing on his foot.

"Ok Guys why are you here?" asked Tommy.

"We just thought we'd drop off Christmas presents" said Trent.

They put two presents down and were about to leave when an alarm went off.

"What is that thing?" asked Justin.

"Monster attack come on let's go and look" said Tommy.

_**A Dino Thunder Christmas**_

The Rangers were in the Command Cave under Dr. O's house they looked on the screen and could see Elsa, Zeltrax and a army of Tyrannodrones, but where ever they were it was cold and snowing, then Tommy saw a house and he knew where they were.

"Damm" said Tommy.

Justin looked to him and then back to the screen in time to see a sign on the building saying Santa's Work shop.

"Are you kidding?" said Conner.

Just then Tommy's old Communicator went off.

"Go ahead" said Tommy as he answered the watch.

"Tommy thank good it's you, some very naughty people are trying to get in my workshop?" said Santa.

"Yes I know I can see them don't worry Santa were on are way"

"Thank you Tommy your new team is always nice and never naughty"

"We'll be their soon Santa, just try to hold them off?"

"Ok thanks Tommy see you soon, Bye"

"Bye"

"No way you know Santa?" said Conner.

"Yeah it's a long story from when I was the White Ranger" replied Tommy.

"Well what are we waiting for I say we go and save Santa?" said Justin.

_**A Dino Thunder Christmas**_

The five Dino Rangers and Justin made their way outside and that's when Conner said.

"So how do we get their?"

"That's easy, Justin can take us" said Tommy.

"How?"

"The longer you stand their you won't find out" said Justin.

"I call Shot gun?" said Kira.

"I knew you would" said Trent as he, Conner and Ethan began laughing.

Everyone climbed in to Storm Blaster and Justin pushed two buttons and the Glove box opened to reveal his Morpher, he took it out and strapped one part to his wrist and put the key in his pocket.

"Right lets go" said Tommy as the Rangers all buckled up in Storm Blaster.

It was becoming night and the Dino Rangers new that meant they had to save Santa or no Christmas for anyone. Justin pressed another button and the jeep floated into the air and then locked on to the coordinates of Santa's Work Shop. Then a few seconds later they were going much faster than any of the Dino Team except Tommy expected.

_**A Dino Thunder Christmas**_

_24 December_

By the time they had landed a safe distance from Santa's Work Shop it was Christmas Eve and they could see the Tyrannodrones, Elsa and Zeltrax were still trying to get into the Work Shop. The Rangers got out of Storm Blaster and walked towards the intruders.

"Hey you do if your naughty Santa won't bring you anything?" said Tommy once they had got closer to the Workshop.

"Well if it isn't the pesky Dino Rangers and who are you?" said Elsa in disdain at Justin.

"I'm an old friend who's come to help?" said Justin.

"It doesn't matter who you are Tyrannodrones attack?" called Zeltrax the Tyrannodrones moved in on the Dino Rangers and Justin but Tommy stepped away and went towards Mesogog's two chief henchmen.

"You know you will never get in their and we have you out powered?" said Tommy.

"Really and how do you figure that out?" asked Elsa.

"Well the fact that your power is neutralized up hear no evil power is welcome hear"

"You expect us to believe that?" said Zeltrax as he pointed his sword at Tommy but nothing came out the end of it.

_**A Dino Thunder Christmas**_

Meanwhile Conner, Trent and Ethan were busy fighting Tyrannodrones they hadn't noticed Kira getting out numbered but luckily Justin had and using his Turbo speed ran over to Kira and knocked the Tyrannodrones away.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah thanks to you?" replied Kira, as they ducked attacks and stood back to back fighting off Tyrannodrones.

"Hay that's what Rangers do?" said Justin with a smirk.

"Well to say thanks I suggest you cover your ears" said Kira and Justin did as she asked and watched as a Yellow sound wave escaped her mouth and hit the on rushing Tyrannodrones.

"Wow that was cool?" said Justin getting back to his feet and then both he and Kira ran to help the other Rangers who were struggling with their Tyrannodrones.

"Guy's your Powers still work?" said Kira.

"Awesome" said Trent as he suddenly vanished in to the snow and then reappeared behind his Tyrannodrones and beat them. He was followed by a flash of Red and Conner.

"Uhm Guys a little help?" asked Ethan.

"Come on" said Conner as he lead the attack to save Ethan and eventually Justin set the last Tyrannodrone in position and they made a huge Snowball out of it and then Storm Blaster came over.

"Hey Storm let's send this to Mesogog?" Justin said.

The jeep flashed its lights in excitement and mass transported them to Mesogog. The rangers then made their way over to DR. O and it soon became clear that Elsa and Zeltrax wouldn't win but when they tried to retreat they were suddenly lassoed by something which turned out to be one of Santa's elves. Seeing Elsa and Zeltrax tied up gave the 4 teenage Dino Rangers and Justin an idea.

_**A Dino Thunder Christmas**_

Twenty minutes later they had finished and their wee two new snowmen standing there with a bow wrapped around them with a card saying:

TO MESOGOG. HAVE A NICE CHRISTMAS. FROM THE DINO THUNDER POWER RANGERS.

"Ok Storm send them to Mesogog as well" said Justin.

They both vanished, leaving the Dino Rangers to celebrate.

"Ok lets go and see Santa guy's?" said Tommy. He turned to walk in to the Work Shop until he saw Kira and Justin standing under Mistletoe that Conner was holding above them.

"You know what that means?" he asked motioning to the mistletoe.

"They have to kiss" said Conner with an evil grin on his face.

"Yeah now why would you do that unless you know something I don't?"

"Well actually I" Once again Conner was rendered speechless as Kira and Justin kissed.

"I guess I'm missing something hear but who cares now come on lets give Kira and Justin some time to talk" said Tommy as he dragged the other Rangers into the Work Shop.

_**A Dino Thunder Christmas**_

Meanwhile in Mesogog's lair a snowball of Tyrannodrones and two snowmen appeared and a furious Mesogog just walked by them and disappeared.

_**A Dino Thunder Christmas**_

Kira and Justin were just looking into each others eyes and had been since the kiss.

"Justin I have something I need to confess to you?" said Kira.

"Go ahead Kira?" replied Justin.

"Justin I think I love you"

Justin was speechless for a few seconds trying to work out an answer.

"Uhm Kira why did you say that?"

"Because it's true I had Hayley get me a picture of what you would look like now because I had only scene you as a 12 year old and one Hayley showed me the picture I was gone I knew I wanted you"

"Kira I like you but we've only just met so how about when we get back I'll take you out and we can learn more about each other I mean we both know each others most intimate secret?"

"Ok I'd like that"

"Fantastic I guess we should head inside so we can both make our Christmas wishes to Santa" said Kira.

"Come on then" said Justin as he hugged Kira and held her hand as they walked into the Work Shop.

"Hey are you two cool?" asked Tommy.

"Yeah were cool" we replied at the same time making everyone giggle.

"Good because we need your help because of Zeltrax and Elsa the Elves haven't got all the toys made and they need our help"

"Ok let's get to work" Justin said as he and Kira took places in the line and got to work helping finish off the toys.

_**A Dino Thunder Christmas**_

It was late on Christmas Eve when the Rangers finally helped Santa and the Elves load up the slay. But it was no good the slay wouldn't take off it was too heavy.

"What do we do now?" asked Conner.

"Easy Tommy you have you old communicator with you right?" asked Justin.

"Yeah why?" responded Tommy.

"Your gunna teleport back to Reefside and I'll follow Santa in Storm Blaster"

"Justin even you know one communicator can't carry five people"

"I know that's why I'll give mine to Kira and she can teleport someone with her, two Communicators should be enough"

"Ok good plan"

"Ok Kira here you go my Communicator take care of it and I'll get it back later?"

"Ok" said Kira as she let Justin strap the Communicator to her wrist and Tommy talked her through the use of the Communicator and then the Dino Rangers vanished and reappeared in the Command Cave in Reefside.

_**A Dino Thunder Christmas**_

Justin got into Storm Blaster and got ready to follow Santa so all the presents could be delivered on time. They both took off and Justin followed just behind making sure Santa had the right presents were going to the right people and by the early hours on Christmas day Santa and Justin were on the final leg they were just passing through Reefside and stopped outside Tommy's house.

"Thank you Justin you and the Dino Rangers have been a great help today" said Santa.

"Your welcome Santa we're all glad we could help, that's what being a Ranger is about" said Justin.

"Justin I must know something what would you like most this year for Christmas?"

"Away I could stay in Reefside and be near Kira"

Justin and Santa loaded the last of the Present's into Santa's slay and he took off ready to finish delivering before the morning. Justin went in to Tommy's house and locked the doors behind him and went up to his room.

_**A Dino Thunder Christmas**_

Justin woke that morning and got up Tommy was already up and had opened the few gifts he'd received from his team and Justin.

"Morning Tommy" said Justin.

"Hey Justin what time did you get in this morning?" asked Tommy.

"I have know idea about 3 I think"

"Here you have a few bits here?"

"Thanks Justin opened his presents and saw the Blue Turbo Ranger action figure and the Zords that was from Conner, Ethan and Kira. He opened the next one from Trent and it was a drawing of Justin fighting some Tyrannodrones. The next one was from Tommy was quiet large Justin opened it and found a box, he opened the box and saw something he never thought he'd see again inside were the binoculars he looked through when they were on the ghost Galion. Then both he and Tommy spotted one that said 'JUSTIN I HOPE THIS HELPS YOU THANKS FOR THE HELP LAST NIGHT, FROM SANTA.

Justin opened it and their was a set of keys. And a note that said 'Dr. Oliver classroom assistant school keys'

"WOW" said Justin

"What is it Justin?" asked Tommy.

"Say hello to your new class room assistant"

"Awesome it'll be great to work with you again"

"Yeah and I get to stay in town"

"That's great news I'm sure Kira will be happy?"

"How do you know about me and Kira?"

"Conner and his big mouth"

Just then the door opened and in came the Dino Rangers they opened their gifts from Justin and Dr. O and then Kira handed Justin his communicator back.

They saw the keys and the note and Kira jumped for joy and saw Conner walking towards them his hand behind his back again and yet again he pulled out a bunch of Mistletoe and once again over Kira and Justin who kissed each other in front of everyone.

Everyone was happy with their Christmas gifts and the most happy was Kira and Justin.

The End


End file.
